


Worry

by garbagechute



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: But I felt like writing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, enjoy anyways, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagechute/pseuds/garbagechute
Summary: Jim beams down to a possibly hostile planet for a routine mission. Spock is, of course, a worried bean.





	

“It’s only a vaccine pick up, Mr. Spock, I’ll be fine.”

“Captain, I must protest against your beaming down with only Dr. McCoy and two guards. This is a hostile species, despite their medical advancements. Please allow me to accompany you-”

“What, so you can Vulcan-pinch anyone who comes near me?” Jim grinned at his First’s disgruntled expression.” “I promise, I’ll be fine. Besides, you’re needed on the ship.”

Spock nodded in silence, suppressing a sigh of worry as he and the beam-down team entered the transporter room. The Doctor and the two red-shirts took their spots on the transporter pad, while Jim lingered behind with Spock for a moment.

Jim looked back at his team for a second, Bones and the two phaser-armed women looking in every direction but his, giving him and Spock a moment of privacy. He turned back to Spock, and intertwined their hands.

“You know, I love it when you get all protective like that.”

Spock’s cheeks tinged green as he struggled to remain professional.  
“As your First Officer, it is my duty to ensure your safe-”

Jim cut him off with a kiss, and Spock gave in, relishing in the golden warmth of his lover.

They broke apart, and although he always loved Jim’s shining confidence, Spock still could not shake off his concern.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock whispered.

“Are you lovebirds quite done?!” Bones asked, impatiently.

“Love you, too” Jim said, just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, as he turned back to the transporter pad, catching an eyeroll from Scotty and a very soft “Aww” from one of the guards. 

“Beam us down, Scotty,” Jim said, shooting Spock one last grin before dematerializing.

************************************

Spock was seated in the Captain’s chair, distracting himself from his worrying by re-reading the mission briefing. He was carefully tuned in to Jim’s side of the bond, and in just a few minutes after the landing team had beamed down, he felt a pang of confusion from Jim.

“Lt. Uhura, status report on the landing party?” He asked.

“Why, Mr. Spock, they’ve only just beamed down, they’re probably being greeted by the counsel - oh, we’re receiving transmission from the Captain now,” she said, now confused.

“Enterprise, please confirm beam-down coordinates 3-0 5-4,” rang Kirk’s voice through the com system.

Spock glanced at the briefing again, and sure enough the coordinates requested by the natives were correct.

“Coordinates confirmed, Captain. Is there something wrong?” He knew Jim could feel his rising concern, and felt a wave of comfort from the Captain in return.

“Nothing...serious, Mr. Spock. It’s just that...there’s no one here.” Spock could hear distinct Southern-accented grumbling in the background.

“Very strange, Captain, those are the coordinates requested by-” 

But suddenly, the sounds of Kirk’s listening breathing and the rest of the party’s background conversation were cut off, replaced with total silence in the coms.

“Captain?” Spock’s stomach dropped, not again, he thought, every other time Jim had been caught in a hostile situation and hurt suddenly flashing through his mind.

“Lieutenant, are you able to re-establish transmission?” Spock asked.

“Negative, Spock,” Uhura replied, frantically pressing various buttons and flipping switches to no avail. She turned around to face the Commander. “This can’t be right!”

Spock rushed over to the science station, and saw no indication of ion interference or other natural occurrence that could be affecting communications. He reached out through the bond, and suddenly felt panic.

Jim! T’hy’la, are you alright?

No answer, only the feeling of adrenaline kicking in.

Calm as ever only on the outside, Spock opened communications with Engineering.

“Mr. Scott, request immediate beam-up of landing party”

“Immediate beam-up? Aye, whatever you say, Commander. Four to beam up”

“Sulu, you have the con,” Spock commanded, rushing into the turbolift. Just as the doors closed, he felt sudden, sharp pain from Jim, followed by numb static.

JIM!

No answer.

********************************************************

Spock stormed out of the turbolift and into the transporter room, just as four figures materialized. One of the guards was holding the other’s obviously broken arm, and Bones was on the ground - 

Cradling a blood-soaked Jim.

“Jim!” Spock cried, rushing to his bondmate’s side.

“I need medical down here NOW,” Bones yelled, Scotty immediately taking the initiative to call sickbay.

Spock brushed the hair from Jim’s sweaty forehead, panic rising in his own body.

“Don’t worry, Spock, you know how often this happens. He was only grazed. He’ll be fine,” McCoy assured, although there was painful concern evident in his voice as his nurses rushed in. It seemed to be the millionth time Jim was being rushed away to sickbay after a mission gone wrong - no one even bothered to ask Spock to stay back as he hurriedly followed the medical team.

In a private sickbay room, McCoy was quickly scanning Jim’s injuries, as Spock sat upright in a chair pulled close to Jim’s bed.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, Spock,” Bones assured, addressing the wild, protective glare in Spock’s eyes. He barked orders at nurses, setting up procedures to work on Jim. “My best guess is that there was a miscommunication in where we were being received, hence the nearest natives shutting off our coms and deciding to attack us - damn ugly sons of - anyways, Jimmy here got hit with one of their spears in the middle of the fight, and if it wasn’t for you requesting immediate beam-up, we’d all of probably had it a lot worse.”

Spock appreciated the Doctor’s indirect “thankyou” in the back of his mind, but was too busy staring at Jim’s still limp form to say anything.

“Alright, Spock, I’m kicking you out so I can finish treating this. Like I said - it's really not that bad. He’ll be back in your quarters by tonight, probably.”

“Doctor, please, allow me to sta-”

“OUT!”

Spock reluctantly followed orders, and notified the bridge that he was much too emotionally compromised to take back command.

*******************************************

Spock could not meditate.

Despite the ambiance of the lights being at 10% and the usually calming aroma of incense, Spock found himself failing to enter the comfort of a meditative trance. His mind was racing at a million miles a minute, screaming Jim Jim Jim T'hy'la please be alright, and it was taking all of his mental controls to prevent himself from experiencing what he feared was a suppressed anxiety attack,

Suddenly, his focus shifted to the sliding of the quarters’ doors, his eyes snapping open.

Jim entered, smiling softly and looking confident as always. He almost reached for his bandaged side, undoubtedly still sore, but seemed to think against it for Spock’s comfort. Spock shifted in position to rise, but was suddenly paralyzed with a rush of relief, affection, and, illogically, the same fear he had felt in the transporter room, then on the bridge, and in the medbay earlier.

Jim sprawled across the floor next to Spock, careful to place his weight on the side opposite that of his healing ribs. Their peaceful silence continued for a moment, until Jim reached up to caress Spock’s cheek ever so softly.

Spock felt all of the day’s tension leave his body as he closed his eyes and exhaled, leaning into the touch, Jim was ok. Here.

Jim leaned in further, touching their foreheads together and closing his eyes as well.

“Hey baby,” he murmured, then placed a soft kiss on Spock’s nose. Spock’s breathing continued slow, but still heavy. In the back of his mind he noted the oddity of his being so much more affected by Jim’s injuries than Jim, and the fact that he should be the one doing the comforting, not being comforted. Still, he immersed himself in the moment, in the warmth of his love.

“Thanks for saving me today,” Jim whispered. His lips ghosted over Spock’s forehead, his ears, his cheeks, and finally, still so very gently, his lips.

Then Spock was kissing back, bringing up one hand to tangle in Jim’s wonderfully soft hair and using the other to brush Jim’s fingers with his own. He relished his husband’s every slow movement, cherishing this moment like he’d been waiting his whole life for it. The day certainly had felt that long, as illogical as that thought may be.

He felt Jim smile against his lips, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling ever so slightly himself. He held on for a moment as Jim broke away, touching their foreheads together again.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Jim asked, his honey voice just above a whisper.

Spock spoke for the first time in hours, surprised at the roughness of his voice.

“Are you, ashayam?” He wondered why asking this question suddenly put him on the verge of tears. No, he didn’t wonder - he knew. Perhaps this time hadn’t been so bad, but he had been a hair’s width from losing Jim far too many other times, and the thought was too painful to bear.

“Of course!” Jim chuckled, intertwining their fingers. “Good as new.”

“Then...I am ‘ok” as well, t’hy’la”

Jim smiled, big and beautiful.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Jim whispered. Spock smiled a little wider this time.

“‘Love you too,’” Spock replied.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! like the tags say, i'm not super proud of this, i've just been wanting to write, and a i saw a tumblr post saying there needs to be more worried!spock fics so i deLIVERED, although i know this has been done in slightly different ways many many times. but let me know if ya dug it!
> 
> also follow me on tumblr @inconspicuous-potato <3


End file.
